SWAC of getting back with Chad
by maybeitslaiba
Summary: Sonny is back from college. She's going to resume working on So Random. But now, Chad is working there too. Will they get back together or will they stay in the same awkward position they had four years ago? CHANNY! Okay I suck at summaries but the story is way better.
1. Coming to LA

**Okay guys. This is basically how I think Channy should have got back together after the last episode of SWAC. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm gonna make this a multichapter soooo review! Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks! xxx**

Sonny's POV

"Please hold passengers. We will be arriving in LA in about three minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and turn off any electronics. Thank you, have a wonderful flight."

This is it. Three minutes. In three minutes, I'll be back in LA. I'll be back on So Random. I'll see all my friends again. Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zora, and... Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. The one I went out with. The one who I broke up when he ordered a recount JUST because he couldn't handle not being in the spotlight. In Wisconsin Community College, where I went for college, I'd have frequent thoughts about him. But I'd always remind myself about why I broke up with him. It helped me. A little. Barely.

I hadn't called or kept in touch with anyone. I wanted to start fresh in Wisconsin. But Marshall called last week. I still remember the conversation we had on the phone.

****Italized is Marshall. Normal font is Sonny****

"Hello_?"_

_"Sonny! Great to hear your voice again! I heard that you graduated from college! How was it?"_

"Marshall! Yeah, great to hear you too. College was tough but exciting. So how's So Random?"

"_Well, as you know, Chad joined. He's pretty good. We've been getting good reviews and all...but Sonny there's a reason I called you."_

"Huh? What's the reason?"

_"All your fans miss you Sonny. They are hoping for you to come back as soon as you finish college. And now that you have...well, will you like to come back to So Random, Sonny?"_

I was uncertain. I told him that I'd think about it. And I did. Then about a day later, I'd made up my mind. I decided I would come back to So Random.

So now I'm on a flight to LA with my mother who's currently snoring in the seat next to me, ready to go back to my old life.

**In the airport**

"Oh Sonny! We're here! I can't wait to see all your friends again. And Marshall!" my mother exclaimed, embarrassingly too loud.

"Mom. Chill out. I'm excited too, but you don't need to announce it to the whole world," I say through clenched teeth.

She frowns at me. "Wow. You seem kind of CLOUDY today."

I roll my eyes. "Mom! Lame. I'm just kind of nervous. I haven't kept in touch with ANYONE since I went to college in Wisconsin."

She smiles at me understandingly. "Oh, Sonny. I'm pretty sure everyone will welcome you with open arms. All you need to worry about is the next sketch you're going to do."

I grin. "Sicky Vicky, of course! And Check-It-Out Girls! What am I so nervous about? This is gonna be awesome!"

She laughs. "There's the Sonny I know. Perky face, eh?"

My smile quickly fades into a frown. "Um Mom. Speaking of 'perky face', Chad has also joined the So Random cast."

She shrugs. "Well Sonny. Either you worry about seeing him, or you be excited to see everyone else. Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady? They're gonna be waiting for you. Don't be so negative. It's gonna be alright."

I tried to believe her. But I couldn't shake away this feeling.

**Okay guys! That's the end of the first chapter! Review and let me know what you all are thinking! How do you think Chad is going to react? How do you think the rest of the cast will react? Thanks and I will be updating in about a day or two. Bye! xxx**


	2. A New Castmate

Chad's POV

"Will the following people please report to Marshall's office? Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, Chad Dylan Cooper. Please report to Marshall's office ASAP. Thank you."

I sighed and stepped out of my dressing room. If you told me four years ago that I'd be on the cast of So Random!, I'd laugh in your face. I'd be talking about how Mackenzie Falls has way more luxuries than a silly kid show and how I'd rather eat the cafeteria food than be on that show.

But now I am.

After Mackenzie Falls ended, I needed a new job or an acting job. And there was an opening on So Random! since...SHE left. I try not to think about her at all. At ALL. But sometimes, my mind just wanders off to when we used to be together.

UGH. Why did I order that stupid recount? If I hadn't, maybe SHE would still be here. She wouldn't have gone off to college. She'd stay with me.

We'd be together.

But anyways, so Marshall asked me to come fill her spot. And I did. It actually isn't so bad. It's pretty fun. And the cast. The ones who I used to scoff at and call losers. They're actually cool. Grady, Nico, Tawni, Zora...all of them. I mean, we occasionally do our frenemy thing but otherwise, I don't really have anything against them.

Soon enough, I arrive at Marshall's office. Everyone's already there. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Chad! Okay now that you're all here, I need to announce something to you."

"Oh no! You're not gonna make us remove our action figures from our dressing room, are you?" Grady asks. I roll my eyes.. Thank GOD I have my own dressing room.

Marshall shakes his head. "No, no, no. It's just that we're going to have a new cast member on our show."

"NO! I don't want to share my dressing room with anyone!" Tawni shrieks.

Marshall sighs. "Tawni. You shared your dressing room with her already."

"Who is she?" Zora asks uncertainly.

"Well, it's...Sonny!" Marshall says excitedly.

"WHAT?" someone shrieks. Everyone turns to stare at me. With horror, I realize that I was the one who yelled.

"Sorry," I mumble. "But Sonny is coming back?"

Marshall nods. "She graduated from college, so now she's going to be coming back."

"Why are you so excited Chad? You're already dating Ashley," Nico retorts.

I feel my cheeks go red in the mention of my current girlfriend. "I wasn't excited."

Zora smirks. "Yeah right. Besides, don't you think that Sonny might have already moved on? You have. Why can't she?"

"Yeah. She might have a boyfriend," Grady chimes in.

I wince my eyes and then quickly reclaim myself. "Please. If she does have a boyfriend, then I don't give a crap. I'm already with ASHLEY. I only think of Sonny as a FRIEND. I like ASHLEY."

They all shrug and go back to talking about how much they miss Sonny. And my mind wanders off.

Do I still like her? No. I like ASHLEY. I'm not going to risk getting hurt or dumped by Sonny again.

Sonny's POV

I park my car and take a deep breath. It's time to go inside the studio. It's time to meet everyone.

It's time to live my dream again.

**Soooo guys whaddya think? Please review. PLEASE. Anyways what do you think will happen? I'll update soon but I have Science Fair on Saturday so I might be busy. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Byee xxx**


	3. We Meet Again

Sonny's POV

I walk inside the building, and am instantly greeted by the cold air. All the extras and the set designers are so busy that they don't notice me. They're busily chirping away and marching and walking past me.

I turn around and see the huge So Random! poster. Except, my face isn't on there. My face is replaced with...Chad's face.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with the grinning face of Marshall. "Sonny!" he greets me, excitedly. I smile back at him. "Marshall! Great to see you!" I say.

He motions over to the large poster I was staring at. "We already have a poster with your face on it, too. We're going to put it on sometime this day. But anyway, come on! You're cast mates have missed you!" he says.

I follow him to my old dressing room. Marshall beckons me to open the door. I hesitate for a second, thinking about when I first came to So Random. I was nervous, excited, and instantly rejected by Tawni. But of course, later we became friends. I wonder if she'll hate me again or if she's still going to want to be friends with me.

I turn the knob and push. I gasp as I look around. It looks _exactly _like how it had when I left. The dressing table, the chairs...everything.

"Sonny!"

I whip around to see Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora behind me. They tackle me into a bear hug. They instantly throw questions at me.

"Why'd you leave without telling us?"

"Is Wisconsin cheese better than cheddar cheese?"

"Are the Check-It-Out! girls coming back?"

"Are you going to do a sketch with us and Gassie?"

"Did you like college?"

"Were there any cute guys there?"

I put my hands up. "Whoa, whoa. Wait. Hold up. One question a time."

Marshall nods. "I'll go, and give you guys some time to catch up."

We barely notice as he goes. They practically carry me inside and start interrogating me, but a little slower, so that I could understand and keep up with what they're saying.

"Why'd you leave?" Nico demands.

I shrug. "I wanted to see what college was like. I wanted to have a back up plan in case my acting career fails."

"Are the Check It Out girls coming back?" Tawni asks.

I grin. "Of course!" We squeal in excitement.

"Wait. I know why you left," Zora says.

I pause. "Huh?"

Zora puts her hands on her hips. "You left because of CHAD."

An awkward silence follows that statement. It feels like Zora just let out a huge burp in a church on Easter.

"No I didn't," I blurt out. "Well, maybe a little bit. But trust me, I'm over him." They nod in approval.

"Speaking of Chad, where is he?" Grady wonders out loud.

Chad's POV

As soon as they left the prop house to go see Sonny, I went to go hide in my dressing room. I didn't feel any need to see Sonny. I mean, it's not like I like her. Why would I want to see her? So I ditched them.

I was reading my script when my phone buzzed. I fished around in my pocket and grabbed it. I read the caller ID.

Ashley.

I pick it up. "Hey Ashley."

"Don't 'hey Ashley' me, Chad! You were supposed to come to my house yesterday! I was hosting a party! You know how humiliating it was to be the only one without a date? What are people going to think? The hostess of the party without a date?" Ashley yells at me over the phone.

I mentally slap myself. How could I forget about the party? "I'm SO sorry Ashley. I forgot. I am so stupid. Please don't be mad!" I beg.

_Click. _She hangs up. I throw my phone across my room in frustration. "Ugh!"

I stand in the same spot for about five seconds until it dawns on me that I've basically destroyed my phone. I rush over and examine it. Not much except for a cracked screen. I guess Izzy can fix it.

I walk over to my door and open it to see...

Sonny Munroe.

Her hair. Her eyes. _Her_. She's actually here.

"Chad?" she exclaims.

"Sonny? W-what are you doing here?" I ask.

She crosses her arms. "I thought this was a closet. Not a dressing room."

I cross my arms back at her. "Well, now it is. You can ask Marshall. They made a few adjustments, made it a little bigger and now, it's my dressing room. Why are you here?"

"I was looking around," she replies.

We stand there in awkward silence until I finally speak up. "Well, now if you'd excuse me, I have to go get my phone fixed...and apologize to my girlfriend," I say. I had no idea why I said the last part, but I just wanted her to know that I'm over her.

Her face hardens. "Girlfriend that you have to apologize to? Oh, did you order another recount even though your girlfriend won an award that she deserved?"

I feel myself getting angry. "Let it go. I have. Why can't you? Besides, I work here now. You better get used to it."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

With that, I leave, accidentally brushing shoulders with her. A jolt of electricity goes through me, but I shake it off. _Static electricity, _I tried to convince myself.

But a part of my brain whispers, _That wasn't static electricity_.

**Well, I know I've disappeared, but I'M BACK!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and give me suggestions.**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**BAHHHH okay bye.**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


End file.
